


Blue Eyes and a Rosary

by Batfink



Series: Past and Present [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Bucky is a jerk, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Homeless Bucky Barnes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is a punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky takes a short cut home one evening down an alley, his life is changed forever when he comes to the rescue of a certain little blonde haired, blue eyed punk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes and a Rosary

Bucky Barnes was fifteen years old when his father threw him out of the family home after hearing from one of the men he worked with that his son had been seen kissing another boy.

His baby sister had found him in the park a few hours later bringing him a bag of clothes his mother had packed and all the spare money she and his sisters could give him.

He lived on the streets for a few months until he was able to get a job on the docks that afforded him a tiny room in a shared house that was more hovel than home.

And that would have been that, in the story of Bucky Barnes if not for a chance encounter one Friday evening as he trudged home from a late shift.

He rounded the corner into the alley that was a shortcut home and paused. Two young men were fighting a few yards in front of him. Usually he would have edged his way passed as quickly as he could but he was caught by the size difference between them.

A small blonde was having the stuffing beaten out of him by a much larger man but every time the blonde got knocked down, he got back up. After a particularly vicious blow, the blonde crumpled to his knees spitting blood onto the ground. “Had enough yet?” The bigger man taunted.

The blonde raised his head, wiped the blood from his mouth and staggered back to his feet a grin firmly in place. “I can do this all day.”

The man raised his fist again and Bucky couldn't take it any more, he reached out and grabbed the man's arm pulling until he spun him around. “Get out of here.” He growled and the man snorted in disgust, but pulled his arm free and walked away.

Bucky turned back to the blonde. “You okay?” He asked.

“I had him on the ropes.” The blonde smiled up at him and Bucky was startled by the beautiful blue eyes.

“Sure you did, kid.” He smiled back. “Now why don't you run on home to Mommy before you really get yourself hurt.”

The blonde's face fell. “My Ma died three months ago, Jerk.”

Bucky dropped his head and covered his face with his hand in dismay. “Sorry.” He reached out his other hand. “Bucky Barnes.”

The blonde looked up at him again and gave a tiny smile. “Steve Rogers.”

“Whaddya say I walk you home, huh Punk?” Bucky asked. “Case you feel the need to start any more fights tonight.”

“I can take care of myself, Bucky.” Steve huffed heading off up the alley.

“Sure you can.” Bucky laughed following after him. “No way a tough guy like you could, oh I dunno, say, trip on the kerb and fall down a storm drain.”

Steve stopped walking and spun to face him. “Wow.” He exclaimed. “Just...wow.” He shook his head at Bucky before turning away and walking off again. Bucky following at his heels.

As they walked they began chatting about regular boring every day things. Work. The war in Europe. The shitty weather. Finally they arrived at Steve's apartment that he had once shared with his mother. “You wanna come in for a coffee?” He asked Bucky as he unlocked the door.

Bucky shrugged. “Might as well.”

Steve pushed open the door and ushered him inside. “Well don't let me put you out or nuthin'.” He grumbled good naturedly.

He was puzzled when he noticed Bucky looking around the apartment like he was admiring it. “You live here alone?” Bucky asked after a moment.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “Ma left me some money so the rent's covered for a few more months. Then I guess I'll be out if I can't find a better paying job.” He set about making the coffee.

Bucky meanwhile started digging in the kitchen drawers and cabinets. “What the hell are you doing?” Steve asked.

“Looking for the surgical spirit and bandages.” He pointed to Steve's face. “We need to get you cleaned up before you get infected and your head becomes a giant ball of pus.”

Steve pulled a disgusted face and pointed to a cabinet Bucky hadn't reached yet. “In there.”

Bucky crossed to the cabinet and got the supplies as Steve took two mugs of coffee over to the small kitchen table pushed against one wall. Bucky directed him to sit down and then he set about cleaning up Steve's face.

“What about the rest of you?” He asked when he was done. “You don't have broken ribs or anything?”

Steve looked up at him. “I'm fine.” He snapped and stripped off his shirt before pulling up his under-shirt to show Bucky his unmarked chest.

Bucky glanced at the rosary that hung around Steve's neck. “You a good catholic boy, Stevie?” He asked. He had been raised catholic himself, but somewhere around about the time he got thrown out of his home he had started to consider the possibility that he wasn't cut out for religion.

Steve snorted as he ran his fingers over the small silver cross. “Yes. No. I'm mean I try, but you know how it is.” He shrugged. “This was my ma's. She'd worn it every day since before I was even born, but gave it to me the day before she died.” He looked down at it. “I think she knew. You know.”

Bucky didn't know what to say to that so he busied himself with tidying up the medical supplies instead before returning to the table and his mug of coffee.

A few hours later Bucky stood and picked up his jacket. “Well Punk, I'd better be going. You sure you'll be okay by yourself?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Fine, Jerk.” He paused then and looked at Bucky. His clothes were old and patched. His hair was in need of cutting and he clearly hadn't shaved in days. Steve wondered what kind of place Bucky could be living in if he thought Steve's run down apartment was impressive. In that moment, he made a split second decision that would change their lives forever.

“If you're that worried about me... you can always sleep on the couch. Make sure I make it through the night without getting a splinter and dying.” He grinned at Bucky and Bucky laughed.

“You know what.” He dropped his jacket back onto the chair. “I probably should, just in case.”

–

and that was how Steve and Bucky ended up living together.

Now this is where our story could end but for the fact we haven't addressed the elephant in the room... you know, the one from the beginning where this all started.

–

Bucky looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen. Steve should have been home twenty minutes ago and it wasn't like Steve to be late.

He waited another ten minutes before grabbing up his jacket and going to look for him.

He hadn't gotten far when he heard a commotion coming from an alleyway. Breaking into a run he got there in time to see Steve getting knocked to the ground. “Hey!” He yelled and ran towards the man attacking Steve who took one look at him and ran for it.

Bucky stopped when he got level with Steve who was staggering back to his feet. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve and helped him back to their apartment.

When they got there he pushed Steve down onto the kitchen chair and went to get the first aid kit while Steve pulled off his jacket and shirt, untangling the rosary as he did so.

Bucky brought the first aid box to the table and banged it down in frustration. “This has got to stop Stevie.” He insisted as he flipped open the lid. “It's hard enough to afford your proper medicine as it is without spending a fortune on surgical spirit and tape to keep your face together.”

Steve flinched at the harshness of his tone but turned defiant blue eyes on him. “He called you a faggot Bucky. What was I supposed to do?”

Bucky sighed. “Let it go for once.”

“How can I?” Steve demanded.

“Because it's true.” Bucky mumbled quietly.

Steve opened his mouth to reply and then closed it before opening it again. “That doesn't give him the right to call you names, Jerk.” He smiled.

Bucky turned to stare at him. “Seriously, Punk.”

Steve stood and pulled him into a hug. “Seriously.”

Bucky pushed him away gently after a moment. “You know it's only a matter of time before they start talking about you too.”

Steve laughed making Bucky frown. “I don't give a damn what the world thinks of me, Bucky.”

Bucky shook his head. “Then maybe you should stop worrying about what it thinks of me too.”

Steve thought about that for a moment before replying. “You know, you're probably right.”

Bucky clutched at his chest and feigned shock and awe. “You cannot be serious!” He exclaimed. “Surely the great and miniscule Steve Rogers did not just admit that I, handsome and debonair Bucky Barnes was right about something?”

Steve punched his shoulder as hard as he could. “You're a real jerk you know that?” He huffed trying not to smile.

Bucky yelped and grabbed his shoulder trying his hardest to pout instead of laughing. “Don't care what you think of me, Punk.”

“Oh, my god.” Steve exclaimed. “You totally do care what I think about you. You care about what I think about everything, you can't stop yourself, it's like you're obsessed with knowing my every little thought about everything.”

Bucky turned wide eyes to him, mouth hanging open in mock outrage. “You are so full of it Rogers.”

Steve grinned at him. “Charm and wit? Yes, I am full of that.”

Bucky shook his head in dismay. “Such a cocky little bastard.”

Steve winked at him. “You love it.”

Bucky threw up his hands and turned away from him. “I'm going to bed. Try not to get your giant head stuck in the doorway when you turn in for the night.” He walked away, grin firmly in place now that Steve couldn't see it.

“You'd come rescue me if it did.” Steve called after him. “'Cause you're with me.”

“'Til the end of the line.” Bucky called back from inside the bedroom and Steve could hear the laughter in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this story was inspired by Kid Rock's Blue Jeans and a Rosary.


End file.
